Trust and believe
by bigdreams
Summary: This is well an action story. I got my idea from twilight. I am so much like Bella in countless ways . So although my character Rose may seem like Bella shes more me than her. Thanks Im turning into a series. I have no clue what a rating is here. So yeah


I woke up to the steady patter of rain. Terrific! Here in Oregon it was always raining. With green moss covering every surface it could possibly grow on, ir reminded me of an alien invasion I saw once on an old horror flick. I got out of bed slowly hoping if I moved slow time would to. Hoping to avoid the dreaded arrival of my fist day at my new school.

I went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror and saw the same pale face I saw every morning. Oval shaped and brown eyed inherited from my much prettier mother. With wavy brown hair with a reddish tint to it in the sun. I never really cared about my looks nor the catty girls at school. I never really fit in at school, I was quiet and liked to read. I listened to a variety of music from Chopin to System of the Down. I was other on those annoying little questionnaire pamphlets.

I went to my closet and picked out a gray Henley with a blue tank top underneath and jeans. I tend to blush easily and I'd rather fit in than stand out. At least clothes wise. I missed New Jersey. My mother moved to Klamath Falls, Oregon for my moms job promotion. New Jersey was normal, brown trees and different weather. But the most important thing, it had sun! My mom is slightly eccentric but surprisingly focused and organized with her work, she was more outgoing and braver than me. She was my best friend. So I tried extremely hard to put a brave face on and seem optimistic about the cross country move.

I went to the the kitchen and found a post it note on the fridge.:

Dear Rose,

I went to work early. Sorry to have left you . Have fun at school!

Love, Mom

Of course. Figures she'd not be here on my fist day. I went to grab a bowl for my daily bowl of cereal and nearly broke my ankle doing it. I was probably a walking hazard, extremely clumsy. But I play soccer, which made no sense. My teachers always told me I should just run for the rest of my life. That's when I saw the time. 7:50. I had ten minutes to get to school! It was a 20 minute drive to town alone!

I grabbed my book bag and dashed out of the house. Just when I noticed I left my keys inside the locked house! I groaned with frustration, that's when I remembered my bike on the front porch! I ran there and started to pedal in the pouring rain. Maybe if I hurried I wont be late…! Yeah right!

I got to the town square soaking wet in fifteen minute. That's when I heard a loud beep and saw headlights flashing my way! The driver swerved around me with such expertise it looked like a ballet dance. That's when I noticed how incredibly handsome the driver was. He was staring at me with a horrified face and quickly got out of the car, running to me. When he came to me I couldn't remember where I was, he had the most beautiful hazel eyes! That's also when I noticed I was sitting in the middle of a puddle stopping traffic! Great!

" Are you alright? Im so sorry I was rushing to school and..' rambled the incredibly hot stranger.

" Im fine." I replied stopping him." Im just wet, but I was wet before so its no big deal."

"Really" He asked amazed." Any normal person would be threatening to sue by now?"

"Really I fine. But Im pretty sure we should move, before we get a boatload of curses." He helped me up and I felt a jolt of electricity shoot through my arm. He picked my bike up smoothly, which I don't know how he managed to do considering I can barely carry it with my moms help.

"Get in. To Klamath High, right?

"Uh.. Yeah" I stuttered. When I got in his shiny black BMW I noticed it was extremely neat. What surprised me even more was the music that came pouring out of the radio. Beethoven's 8th symphony. He laughed at my shocked face. His laughter made me think of pure happiness, it rang. I blushed tomato red at my thoughts, I barely knew the guy for crying out loud!

"My name is Jeremy Hawthorne. And yours is?"

"Rose."

"Such a pretty first name. Do you have a last?" He replied with a teasing tone. I blushed of course at his comment, and he smiled at my reaction.

Um yeah it Fischer. Rose Fischer." I stuttered. Smooth.

"What grade are you in? "

"Im a junior."

"Really? So am I! You're new here, of course. I would've noticed someone like you before. You'll be spending the whole day with me. Unless you don't want to?" He said with enthusiasm in the beginning and with despair wt the end. I blushed wondering what he meant by someone like you. He'd probably think I was permanently red or something!

"If you want me to. But how could you manage that. Surely they'll have a schedule set up for me by now?" I was curious about his answer.

"I have my ways." He stopped the car and that's when I noticed we were here. I took a deep breath and opened the door surprised to find Jeremy already on my side with my book bag. He smiled at me and we walked towards the school, I was a bit nervous. But with Jeremy with me, I felt something else. A bit nauseous, but something else. Deeper. I think I was beginning to fall in love with a handsome stranger I knew nothing about. Great.

To Be Continued….

Ok this is my first fan fiction and well I am going to continue it. Please tell me what you think about it. My inspiration came from twilight. I love the series so much. Bella and I are alike in too many ways to count. Its scary. I think any minute now I might move to Forks, Washington and meet and Edward Cullen for myself any day now. LOL Just playing.=]] Thank you for reading


End file.
